Creatures Lie Here
by sofia313
Summary: Juliet had never believed in much anything, but there was one thing that she had always held dear. Her family, in other words her sister. She was going to save her from the monster known as Klaus Mikaelson.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

England, 1501

 _My dear Juliet_

 _I do not know if this letter will ever reach you but I feel that I must write it either way. It has been almost a month now since I was brought in this place. I have not spoken a word to my capturers and I never wish to. They have not harmed me; sometimes they even try to show me kindness. Perhaps that is merely a way to make me speak, but nonetheless those moments give me strength._

 _But the reason why I write this letter, my dear Juliet, is that I know you and I am sure that you wish to find me. As much as I miss you, I beg you not to do that. These people, especially the man who took me, are much worse than our previous master. I can not stress you enough how dangerous they are so I beg you to stay away. I will be alright, I promise you, as long as I know that you are safe. Find happiness, Juliet, you deserve that more than anyone. Please, do not come near this place._

 _With all my love_

 _Ophelia_

Someone was unlocking the door. Quickly she hid the letter and grabbed her embroidery before the door opened and _he_ walked in. She forced herself to sit up her back straight, like a proper lady.

"Good evening, sweetheart," he said smiling charmingly. His appearance was as flawless as always, his blondish hair framed his handsome features perfectly. A demon with the face of an angel. "How are you this evening?"

She didn't say anything, she never did. He smiled and moved next to an armchair where she was sitting.

"You know, sweetheart, you will have to start talking sooner or later, I would prefer sooner," he purred.

She kept her face free from emotions making him sigh.

"So stubborn…" he muttered touching her long dark hair. "Did you treat your previous master like this?"

She ignored him and concentrated on her embroidery. Maybe he had killed her previous master in order to have her but no one could force her to obey, not even him. Her previous master had used Juliet as leverage but fortunately he didn't know about her.

"Sweetheart… Be a good girl and say something."

She pressed her lips together and continued ignoring him. Apparently he lost his temper grabbing her shoulders and yanking her to her feet. She stayed calm, even when he let her see his demon face.

"You will obey me, I promise you," he hissed.

She wasn't afraid of him since he couldn't hurt her. She looked at him indifferently until he finally let her go.

"Fine, we shall do this the hard way then," he stated coldly. "I have all the time in the world."

No, he didn't have, no one did. If there was one thing she had learned during her time on this Earth, it was that there was no such thing than forever. Everything eventually came to an end.

* * *

Juliet clenched her fists and looked at the stone castle where the four bloodsucking demons lived. Lord Niklaus, the one who had taken Ophelia, lord Elijah, lady Rebekah and lord Kol, her target. If she had understood correctly, he hadn't lived with the other three for very long but he was definitely her way into that place.

There were guards, humans and demons, so it had taken her days to formulate a plan. Kol was the only one of them who went to the tavern almost every night to drink and take women to the castle with him. They never came back. Fortunately she had a plan. Juliet squished the small bottle in her hand and looked at the castle one more time before heading to the tavern. It was almost dark so Kol should be there in any moment.

"Hold on, Ophelia," she whispered. "I am coming."


	2. The demon's nest

**Chapter 1**

 **The demon's nest**

Juliet had never believed in much anything, but there was one thing that she had always held dear. Her family, in other words her sister. If she could have carried her sister's burden, she would have done so without hesitation. Poor Ophelia had suffered so much already. Her sister had always been kind and gentle, everything that she wasn't. Juliet was a fighter and she was willing to do anything in order to free her sister from those demons.

She braced herself before stepping into the tavern. She was wearing a red gown with very open neckline and a black cloak. It was likely that Kol had seen Ophelia, so she hid her face carefully under a hood. They were almost identical twins, so she had to be very cautious. Thankfully an open neckline was usually enough to distract most men, why would they want to look at her face.

The tavern seemed to be full of people who were drinking, chatting and laughing. No one seemed to be paying much attention to her which was good. She stayed as unnoticed as possible until her target arrived. The atmosphere in the tavern changed immediately when the young lord walked in wearing a fancy looking black and red tunic. All the talking stopped and everyone seemed suddenly very cautious.

"Please, carry on," he said smiling charmingly. "Do not mind me."

The innkeeper, who was an elderly man, approached him quickly.

"Welcome, my lord, your table is ready."

"Why, thank you, my good man," he said cheerily. "Here you are."

The innkeeper caught a coin he tossed in the air.

"Thank you, my lord."

He looked almost bored while sitting at his table.

"Drinks for everyone! And I want some music!"

"Right away, my lord," the innkeeper said quickly and almost ran to a backroom. Two men started to play violins while the barmaids were quickly filling a stein for everyone in the tavern. Clearly this young lord had got used to people giving in to his every whim without hesitation. Juliet rolled her eyes before approaching the counter. One of the barmaids handed her a stein without saying a word. Well, this made things a little easier.

She made sure that no one was looking before taking a small bottle from her sleeve and empting it into the stein. Now she would just have to make the demon to drink it. She moved her cloak, exposing her neckline before approaching his table. Her face was still hidden under the hood. He already had a stein in front of him but she didn't think that would matter.

"Excuse me, my lord," she said shyly. "I would like to offer this stein to you."

He looked up and smirked.

"Well, well, what have we here? Did good old Angus sent you?"

Angus was a servant who looked for girls to entertain his master but at the moment he was taking a little nap. Juliet nodded.

"Yes, he did. May I join you?"

"Of course, darling, take a seat."

"Thank you, my lord."

Juliet knew that she had to be very careful now. She placed the stein in front of him before sitting down. His eyes were on her neckline, as she had suspected when he took a sip from the stein.

"Why don't you remove that hood and let me see your pretty face," he purred.

"I am a little shy, my lord," she said "This is my…my first time."

He grinned.

"Really? Well I must remember to thank Angus. But no need to worry, darling, I will take a good care of you. Did Angus pay you already?"

"Yes, my lord, everything is in order. I am all yours for tonight."

He took another sip out of his stein and smiled. She was praying that the potion she had added into the stein would start to affect soon. Since he was a demon, it wouldn't kill him but it would certainly knock him out.

"What is your name, my little shy girl?" he asked.

"Mary," she said trying her best to sound sweet and innocent.

"Hmm, I like that name. Why don't you come and sit on my lap so we can get to know each other a little better."

Was he serious? Apparently yes. Great. Juliet forced herself to move onto his lap. His hands were encircling her waist while his lips touched her neckline.

"Sweet little Mary," he muttered. "I am going to enjoy making you a woman."

Dream on, jerk.

"I can hardly wait, my lord," she replied shyly. Why wasn't that damn potion working? His other hand was caressing her back while the other one cupped her breast. She would have to punch him soon. Suddenly he stopped and yawned. Finally.

"What…" he muttered before passing out. She grabbed his wrist and took his ring.

"Thank you," she said and stood up, placing his head on the table. She wrapped her cloak tighter around her before walking out. The night was a little chilly. She had no time to waste so she headed to the castle as fast as she could. Had she actually just pulled that off? Well, apparently it didn't matter if a man was a human or a demon, he still used something else than his brain for thinking. She placed the ring on her finger before approaching the main entrance. There were guards in front of it, as always.

"What is your business?" the other one asked. They both seemed rather bored.

"Master Kol sent me here to wait for him," she said softly. "He had something to take care of first and he wanted me to be in his chambers when he arrives."

Both guards looked suspicious before she lifted her hand.

"He told me to show you this if there is a problem."

Clearly they recognized the ring.

"He wasn't in a good mood so I should go and get myself ready for him. Or I can wait here with you until he arrives, I am sure that you can explain that to him…"

"No! You can go," the other guard said quickly. "You know where his chamber is?"

"Yes, I have been there before."

They opened the door for her and stepped aside.

"Thank you. Good night, gentlemen."

Juliet forced herself to stay calm when she walked into a demon's nest. Unfortunately that had been the easy part. She was still far from getting her sister and herself out.


	3. A demon without a fashion sense

**Chapter 2**

 **A demon without a fashion sense**

So many guards… Juliet pressed her lips together and forced herself to stay calm. This place was huge but thankfully she could sense where Ophelia was, their connection had always been very strong. She loved her sister more than anyone in the world. Ophelia had never mocked or belittled Juliet because of her lack of abilities like so many others had done. It was humiliating to be what she was with no abilities whatsoever. Well, not the kind of abilities people usually appreciated.

Juliet knew how to fight and how to use people in order to get what she wanted. She had several weapons hidden in her clothes and even in her hair. She was going to get her sister out of this place. Ophelia was close, she could tell. Juliet walked cautiously across a long hallway, which thankfully seemed to be empty. After finding the right door, she picked up a small tool she had "borrowed" from some thief and picked the lock quickly and as silently as possible. When she opened the door, she saw a very nice bedchamber, it certainly wasn't a dungeon. There was a large canopy bed, few soft rugs, a dresser and an armchair in front of the fireplace. Ophelia was standing next to the armchair looking at her disbelievingly.

"No, no…You must leave right now," she said sounding distressed.

Juliet removed her hood and ran to her. She hugged her sister tightly.

"Are you alright? Have those bastards hurt you?"

"I am fine, but you should not have come…"

"I am not leaving you here," Juliet said firmly and took her hand. "You need to cover your face… Do you have some sort of cloak?"

Ophelia shook her head.

"Please, Juliet, I do not want you to get hurt…"

Juliet grabbed a white tablecloth on a small table next to the armchair and covered Ophelia's hair with it.

"Come on."

She was full of determination but unfortunately they didn't even make it to the door. Two men were standing in the doorway blocking their way. Klaus and very angry looking Kol. Juliet stepped in front of Ophelia and reached for one of her daggers.

Klaus looked at the two women and burst into laughter.

"Really, Kol? You were fooled by this delicate girl?"

"Give me back my ring, you little thief," Kol hissed, ignoring his brothers comment.

"Go to hell, demon," Juliet snapped before she managed to stop herself.

Kol's eyes narrowed but his brother was laughing even harder.

"Feisty, isn't she," he chuckled. "I would guess that you two are related."

"Did you figure that out all by yourself?" Juliet muttered.

Ophelia squished her shoulder warningly.

"Let us leave," Juliet demanded sounding much more confident than she was feeling.

"Hmm, let me think about that…no," Klaus replied giving her a charming smile.

Juliet started to back away, squishing the dagger in her hand. Klaus seemed amused.

"You do realize that you have no chance against us?" he pointed out sounding almost friendly. Then he seemed to remember something. "Wait a minute… I have heard about you, you are the oracle without powers, are you not?"

"And you are the demon without a fashion sense," she snapped angrily.

He certainly didn't seem friendly anymore but his brother was grinning.

"Touché, brother."

No more than a second later Klaus had grabbed Juliet's throat.

"I have no use for you," he growled revealing his fangs. "I have heard that the only way to kill an oracle is to chop your head off, but we can put that theory into a test."

Juliet struggled as hard as she could but his iron grip held her still. He had cut off her air supply and she knew she would pass out soon. Then she heard Ophelia's voice.

"My lord, please, I am begging you, do not hurt her."

Juliet was coughing and gasping for air when he suddenly let her go. Ophelia was in front of him on her knees.

"Well, well, so you are able to speak," he said. Ophelia lowered her head and stayed down.

"Please my lord, I will do what ever you want, please spare my sister."

"Ophelia, no," Juliet said hoarsely. Her throat still hurt. She couldn't stand to see her sister humiliating herself in front of that demon; she would rather lose her head.

He entwined his finger in Ophelia's hair.

"Would that make my little flower happy?" he purred.

She nodded.

"Yes, my lord, very happy."

"You do realize that I expect you to make me happy in return?"

"Yes, my lord, I am at your service."

He crossed his arms and looked at Juliet.

"Hmm, now what should I do with you…"

"I want my ring," Kol said sounding bored.

Klaus' lips curved into a smirk; apparently he had forgotten that his brother was there.

"Say Kol, it is your birthday next month, is it not?"

"Yes," he replied cautiously.

"Would you like to have your gift in advance?"

Kol looked at his brother and Juliet disbelievingly.

"You cannot be serious," he snorted. "Why don't you just give me a cobra, she would stab me when I sleep!"

Klaus chuckled.

"Oh come on, you don't think you can handle one little girl?"

"Can't I have the other one?" Kol complained. "She seems obedient."

"Sorry, brother, that one is mine. The shrew is all yours. Do what ever you want with her as long as she stays alive."

Juliet clenched her fists in anger.

"I won't be given to anyone, especially to some spoiled demon brat!"

"Watch your tongue if you wish to keep it," Kol snapped. "Fine, I will take her but you owe me one."

"My lord, please…" Ophelia pleaded.

Klaus touched her cheek and lifted her on her feet.

"As long as you obey me, your sister stays alive, but surely you understand that I must punish you for your stubbornness."

She flinched when he touched her neck.

"Get your filthy hands off her, demon!" Juliet shouted although it hurt her throat. She would have attacked him if Kol wouldn't have grabbed her hands.

"You better take her out of my sight before I kill her myself," Klaus snorted.

Kol sighed and lifted her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" she shouted kicking and pouting on his back.

"You owe me a lot," he complained before carrying her out. Ophelia tried to follow them but Klaus stopped her. The desperation in her eyes made Juliet truly understand what she had just done, she had made the situation ten times worse for her sister. That damn demon had a hold on Ophelia now, just like their previous master. She had to find a way to fix this, no matter what it would take.


End file.
